


Good For A Gag

by snowshus



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: This is really going to be his best joke yet.





	Good For A Gag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salazarastark (niewanyin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/gifts).

He’d killed the last Robin. It had been a truly amazing day all together. He can still taste the blood and hear the kid crying. It’s one of his fondest memories. Killing this one would certain be just as fun, but it feels, what’s the word, redundant. Like an over used joke. Unoriginal. There is nothing Joker hates more than being unoriginal, repeating himself. No, killing this one would be unsatisfying. It would never live up the first time. 

He considers turning the kid, making a little Joker Jr. Harley keeps nattering on about babies when she’s around. Maybe that would shut her up. But no. He’d just be doing the same thing he’d done with Harley. That’s not new. He wants to do something _new._

The kid squirms pointlessly in his bonds. He’s smaller than the last one, smaller than the first one too, though the first one had probably been younger at the beginning. This looks less like the smallness of youth and more like the smallness of genetics. The kid will never reach the towering heights of daddy Bats. 

The kid grinds his teeth against the gag in his mouth. There’s blood smearing the corner of his lips where some small cut on the inside is leaking out. Now there’s an idea. He’ll have to be careful, the kid’s still got a lot of fight left in him, wouldn’t want to lose anything important. That wouldn’t be very funny.

He doesn’t take the gag out, just pushes it to the side so it’s now holding the kid’s mouth open for him to slide his dick in. The kid rears back coughs and twists his head to get away. It’s useless. Joker wraps his hands in the kids black hair and holds on while he slides his dick all the way in. It pushes down the kid’s throat and he holds it feeling the way the kid’s throat works against him trying to gag, trying to cough. He stays there until he sees the kid’s eyes go glassy. He pulls out and watches as the kid immediately starts gasping, coughing and heaving big breathes then he shoves his dick in again, fucking the kid’s face in earnest. The kid coughs and chokes and gags on every thrust and tears leaves dirty tracks down his face. It’s beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the last one had looked when he was done with the crow-bar. 

The memory of it sends him over the edge. He pushes into the kids’ mouth as far as he can and comes down his throat. 

The kid throws up as soon as he pulls out, cum and stomach acid spilling onto the floor. He kicks the kid in the stomach a few times for being so rude. He curls in on himself and squirms backwards as best he can all tied up as he is. If the kid can still move then clearly Joker’s job isn’t done yet. 

He grabs the kid’s hair again and drags him back over to the other side of the warehouse where the old office used to be and the manager’s rickety old desk still sits. Joker remembers thinking what a perfect height it was early. Now he has someone to use it with. He throws the kid across the top of it and drags his green tights down his legs. Kid’s probably a virgin, this is going to be painfully tight. He can’t wait. 

The kid has started putting up a fight again, bucking and twisting and begging. Oh, the begging is nice. He hadn’t expected the kid to beg. He loves it when they beg. It doesn’t even matter what they’re begging for, more or less, stop or go. He doesn’t care he just loves the sweet cadence of a good beg. If he wasn’t excited for this before the begging would have sold him. 

He holds the kid open as he pushes his dick into the kid’s tight ass. He goes as fast as he can but the kid is so damn tight that he can’t push in all at once like he would like. The kid shaking and crying underneath him makes up for the slow start. Once he’s gotten in it’s easy to pound the kid’s ass. Blood smears his dick and the inside of the kid’s thighs. It’s perfect. He should have done this with the last one. When he comes his cum mixes with the kid’s blood turning it sort of pink as it leaks out of him. He runs his finger through the mixture and smiles. He pushes the kid’s tunic up exposing the kid’s lower back and he runs bloody finger across the lightly scarred skin. 

HAHAHA 

The words look just wonderful on the kid’s back, really completing the picture. This really is one of his best jokes yet. 

He leaves the kid there like that. Batsy will probably be on the trail by now and he should really leave before the old bat shows up and sees what a great present the Joker left him.


End file.
